An act of Kindness
by Super Sally
Summary: Ada finds out about Vincent's true self and gets depressed. Though Eliot makes that change.


**A/N: So yup this is my first ever PH fanfic. I may have made Eliot OOC just a little bit but I think he was decent. The tite is kind of stupid but that is not my strongest point. Really sad there is so little attention for the fandom :( Love this pairing!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts, I wish I did though *sigh***

Ada sat on a table in a dark corner near the back of the large library. School had reopened about a week ago and she had already gotten used to the daily routine. Even though she had work laid before her she had her thoughts elsewhere. Her thoughts persistently echoed the phrase "I'm just using her" ringing throughout her head. Though what she found most shocking was the fact that it was Vincent who had said this. Ada couldn't believe this phrase and it had still bothered her, distracting her. She had sighed and replayed her memories of that day for the thousandth time this day.

_She had gone to visit the Nightray household on the last day before she would return to Latowidge. Obviously she had another date with Vincent and decided to meet there. As she arrived, one of the maids had said Vincent was in the rose garden._

_Once Ada had made it the garden she heard Gilbert's voice._

"_What do you mean by that?" Gilbert had shouted angrily. Ada halted and started to eavesdrop._

"_Well you know me big brother, I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her…" Vincent could be heard chuckling._

"_Don't use that façade, what are you actually thinking of doing with Ada?"_

"_Nothing really but if you insist I'm just using her to make things simple." Ada stood frozen unable to believe what she heard. Shocked and confused she walked out of the garden and made her way to the front entrance once more slowly letting tears fall due to not knowing what to do. Ada had sensed the stares given off from the maids and put her head down. Anxious to leave the household she hastened her pace and in no time made it to the door. As she reached for the handle the door opened from the outside. Oddly enough it was Reo and Eliot. Ada was embarrassed to be seen in this current so she had swiftly walked past them and ran towards the carriage that had been waiting for her and Vincent. Once inside she briefly without having her voice crack, asked for the driver to go back to take her home as fast as possible. The carriage started to move, quickly glancing back outside she noticed Eliot was still staring towards the heartbroken Bezarius girl._

Ada sat there thinking for the thousandth time she should've known he hadn't care for her. There were times that Vincent would seem to get out of character and seem slightly irked being around her. Ada pondered over the though of what Vincent had actually wanted to achieve through her. She seemed to come up with many theories but none seemed to fit. Even after a week she still hadn't gotten over this problematic dilemma and she was annoyed by it. Though in the end she was still hurt.

"I would've thought you'd stop sulking by now…" Ada snapped out of her trance to see Eliot staring at her. Her face had turned slightly red as she registered the comment. She had purposely sat near the back so she wouldn't be bothered but it seems she seems the need to cooperate.

"E-Eliot… what are you doing here?" for a moment there was a flash of annoyance in his eyes, probably due to the fact he disliked her saying his name. Eliot sighed and continued to stare Ada down for the longest time. Ada knew her face was bound to turn red if the moment stayed like this, so she tried to take interest on one of the books she had sprawled over the table. Not daring to look up she figured he had walked away judging from the fading footsteps. Ada quickly stood up ready to leave but her mind flickered back to her previous thoughts. She had now been more depressed because her mind wandered to the point about how 'she can't even acknowledge the situations she's in' made her teary-eyed… she cried. Ever since that day she's been holding her emotions and now she once again expresses them through the drops of water she had produced. Her hands covered her face and she sobbed somewhat louder.

"Here…" Ada peeked through her hands to see Eliot had returned, this time however his hand offered a handkerchief. Ada was at a lost for words and blankly stared at Eliot sobbing softer. Eliot exhaled and pushed her hands aside so that her tear-streaked face was clearly visible. Eliot gave a small frown and slightly scowled.

"Crying doesn't suit you very well…" he whispered as he gently dried her face, which was reddening by the second. When he seemed to have finished Ada seemed extremely flustered by this unpredicted action. Ada pulled herself together and looked over to Eliot who seemed to have already started trying to forget what he had done earlier. "T-Thank-you … El-liot…" Ada said in a quiet voice. Eliot once again started to retreat but he turned around and muttered a "You're Welcome" before actually disappearing from sight once more. Ada had recapped the last minute or so whilst touching the areas Eliot had wiped her tears away, then suddenly she smiled for the first time in days.


End file.
